Fairies and Demigods
by teamleo500050
Summary: Nico discovers an aulternate Demention, where his sister is younger than everyone else she knows, Chiron may as well be dionysus, he was raised by a dragon, Thalia is motherly, and Luke is alive. (Kiara hasn't changed a bit!) What happens when the New yorker heroes meet the people of Fiore in all their crazy drunkenness.
1. Chapter 1

Kiara POV

Nico, Thalia, Hazel and I all Sat in the Hades cabin**(It occurs to me that Kiara is the only not child of the big three in Nico's little inner circle and in egyptian world, she's a goddess)**I was in my chair, texting Mako**(Kiara's Party pony friend. He's the uncle of her first cough*Pony*cough boyfriend, who died in the battle of manhatten.)**

Sooooo! What'cha doin'?

Hangin' with Thalia, Nico, and Hazel. Nico wants to show us smthing.

Cool, what's that smthing?

idk

kk :) Imma have to txt u back. Peace man.

ur such a hippi

brb!

"All right. I want to show you another detention that I accidental stumbled upon." Nico told us.

"Is it like the other alternate universe, where we have Alternate selves?" Thalia asked.

"Kind of." Nico said "me and nine others have a theory. One is named Rouge, one is Laxus, one is Makarov, one is named Erza, one is named Mira-Jane, one is Gray, one is Lucy, one is Wendy, and one is Natzu. The theory is that I'm Rouge, Chiron is Makarov, Percy is Gray, Leo is Natzu, Hazel's Wendy. Kiara, your Erza. Thalia will be surprized to find lat she is Mira-Jane. Lucy is Annabeth"

"What about this Laxus character about?"

"He's Luke." I closed my eyes. This could mess up everything. Thalia has the same boy problems as me. Her crush died in the same battle my first boyfriend did. If Luke was alive in the alternate demention, I might not be the first choice.

"Just a warning, you're a little... charismatic in the alternate demention."


	2. Chapter 2

Erza POV

Master and Mira stood behind the counter talking to Natzu, Lucy, Gray, and Laxus. For some reason Rouge-San was here too. Mira waved me over to the counter.

"Erza! Nico-kun is bringing Kiara-san, Thalia-san, and Hazle-san to the guild!" I gasped, I was rather excited to meet Kiara-san!

"Master! They're here!" Wendy-chan burst into the guild.

Rouge smiled "I'll say hello to Nico and Meet these three that I've heard so much about, but I think I'll leave after that. I don't want to overstay my welcome, Makarov-Sama."

Nico-kun came in with his Aviator jacket and his endearing smirk. Three Girls, the older two probably Lu-chan's age, and a younger one, only maybe two years younger. One wore a black v-neck tank top, and a black and white plaid skirt, she had, short, choppy black hair. The girl next to her wore the same thing, except the skirt was red and black. The third Girl dressed a lot like Lizzana.

"Nico!" Rouge approached him.

"Rouge! Its been to long." They bro-hugged and Nico motioned for us all to come over.

"Fro has missed Nico!" Froche-kun poked Nico in the leg.

Nico bent down on his knees and scratched Fro behind the ears and smiled "I've missed you too, Fro-kun."

The girls accompanying Nico reacted more to Nico's reaction to the cat then they did to the bizarre little guy himself. "What happened to you, Nico?" the red-headed girl asked as though Nico was bleeding.

"I feel more at ease in Fiore." Nico smiled

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have the understatement of the century." The dark haired girl announced

"I like Fro-Kun." Nico whined.

"Nico, would you like to come with me and Sting for a drink tomorrow night, your friends are, of course, invited to."

"I'd love to come, If these three aren't fed up with Fiore by then."

They nodded at each other and Rouge left. Mira Jane approached "Nico-kun! Nice to see you, who are these."

"Guys, this is Mira Jane. And, because of a curtain gap in the culture, I'm obligated to advise you call her Mira-chan." Nico smiled.

Mira bowed. The red headed girl stepped forward bowed back "I'm Kiara, nice to meet you Mira-chan." they smiled at each other.

Now it was Nico's turn to be shocked "Did you just..."

"I remind you, Di Angelo, that I grew up in a Scandinavian household and watch anime with Mako when ever we get the chance." I was interested at the way she'd used Nico-Kun's last name. And who Mako was. I know a Mako. "I'm the first to pick up other culture's customs."

I moved forward and said to Kiara "Hi, I'm Erza."

She nodded, "I've heard of you before, Erza."

Finally, someone who I know I'll grow close to who doesn't use honorifics with me. I'm pleased.

I was introduced to Hazel and Thalia and knew that things were looking up.

**I need to make life awkward for Erza and Mira Jane...**


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia POV

I got the Fairytail mark on my upper leg and I heard a holler from across the room "Yo! Bozu*! Thalia-chan." I whipped around to see Laxus hollering at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Laxus-San?" I yelled back. He was annoying me with his blonde hair and the scar over his eye and how he addressed me with 'kid' before my name. He annoyed me with how muscular he was, He annoyed me at his certainty with himself, he just annoyed the living crap out of me!

"I want to talk to you, Thalia-chan!" He yelled. "Now come over here!" I glanced over at Kiara, there's a chance she see's Laxus as her competition. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. Then she nodded, looking straight at me. I smiled uneasily and walked towards Laxus.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want you on my team." Laxus said.

"_We_ want you on _our _team." A man who had his face covered in what looked like a knight's helmet.

"We can no longer right fully claim the name thunder legion if you aren't here!" A brunette that reminded me of Annabeth smiled.

"Can Kiara join, too?" I asked, remembering her reaction.

She appeared at my shoulder, "I'm on a different team, don't worry about me. I'm fine," She smiled at me brightly, and I pretended not to notice the glare she gave Laxus as she walked back to join Wendy, Natzu, Lucy, Grey, and Erza.

"I'm Freed," said a green-haired man who gave me a Christmas reindeer vibe "This is Bickslow," He gestured towards the knight guy "And this is Evergreen." he pointed at the woman who made me think of Annabeth.

"Its nice to meet you Freed-San, Bickslow-san," I couldn't help but use the term of endearment for Evergreen "Evergreen-chan."

She quirked an eyebrow and didn't say annything I turned to Laxus "I'll think about it Laxus-san."

"Don't wait too long, were going on a job once we decide between the s-class mission or the normal mission." I nodded and walked up to Nico.

"Nico, I've found a flaw in your theory."

"Enlighten me." He smiled.

"Evergreen is Annabeth." I hissed "I'm sure."

"That's part of the reason I brought you here, so you could Iron these things out." He smiled, I was still shocked at the optimism Nico was capable of here in Mangolia "Glad I've been enlightened."

I ran over to the table, I missed the old days so much that I just couldn't say no to the offer of traveling with Anna and Luke again. "So what quest are we going on?"

They laughed "Good to know you're coming, Thalia." Evergreen grinned just like Annabeth!

* * *

* Laxus calls Thalia Bozu, then later, Thalia complains about how Laxus calls her 'Kid'. Bozu is usually put at the end of a boy's name and has the same conotaiton as the slang term 'kid'. Sometimes in a phrase like what Laxus said('Yo, bozu' meaning 'Hey, kid') It can be used on its own.


	4. Chapter 4

Mira-Jane POV

I watched Kiara-chan from across the room. She stood around the quest board with the rest of thee strongest team. Wendy had chosen a quest that was meant for two people. Kiara volunteered automatically she smiled at Wendy. It was really sweat of her to go with Wendy.

Her eyes sparkled when she smiled at Wendy.

Erza interrupted my thoughts. "Am I the only one who finds Thalia-chan attractive?"

"Thats funny...I was just thinking the same thing about Kiara-chan." Then I realized what I'd just said. Kiara-chan and Erza are the same person! My face heated.

Now that I think about it Thalia and I are the same person as well...

We looked over at eachother. Her face was the same color as her hair and I didn't imagine mine looked much better. "I have to go, good to see you Mira Jane-san"

I was too obsorbed in my embarrassment to notice that she'd used the term San after my name. I was also too embarrassed to endear her "Goodbye Erza-San."

I reached under the counter and poured myself a drink. Natzu and Gray sat down at the counter laughing. "Kiara seemed eager to..." Gray took one look at me and freaked.

"Mira-Chan! Are you alright? Tell me you're alright." I smiled

"I'm just a bit embarrassed that's all." I gulped down the rest of the beer.

"A bit?" Natzu exclaimed "You look like you're going to pass out!"

"Mira-Chan, tell us what happened." Gray said.

"Gray, don't pressure the poor girl, maybe she doesn't want to tell us. She'll probably talk to Erza about it." I laughed inwardly. Talk to Erza about it. Smart Natsu, real smart.


	5. Chapter 5

I was on my way out of the guild when Ezra and Lizana caught up to me "Nico-Kun do you want to come with us. we're getting out of the guild for bit."

"Where are you going?" I asked, praying it would be shopping again.

"Oh nowhere special." Ezra explained.

"That's really helpful!" I said groaning inwardly.

"Lighten up!" Erza exclamed "I can't believe youre friends were surprized at how you act. Are you really that depressed?"

I blushed. Thinking about how, yes I was, and its Percy's fault!

I got a little lost in thought about Percy's riped arms and his endearing nature when none other than Grey Fulbuster came flying through the air and hit me. He leaped up and started yelling.

I got over my surprise and looked back. Natzu and Kiara stood on a table Natzu held up Grey's boxers and he and Kiara high fived. Grey jumped onto the table and kicked Natzu where it hurts.

If Kiara didn't have cat-like reflexes, he would have gotten his boxers back.

A mob of guild members surounded the table. Cana was being held high, brandishing a beer and chanting 'fight fight fight!'

I looked at Erza. She was glaring at her three teem mates. "Ya" I squeaked, "Lets go!"

Lizana helped me up and the three of us hurried from the guild.

I ended up sitting at a fancy diner accross from a Wizard I've never met before, Erza and Lizana were nowhere to be found. They introduced me to their friend and ditched right when we got into the restaurant.

The guy, Rufus, was a piece of work. He always held this flirtatious smirk, he dressed like one of the three musketeers. He has a mop of blonde hair the same length as Freed's and the guy really got to me.

He stared at me across the table wile I ate. Why did I get that feeling I get every time Kiara conducts one of her convoluted plans to get me to go out with some guy.

I eventually looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry about Bianca-san and Percy-san." I could see the sincerity in his eyes but his smirk never wavered. The man seemed as though he could read my mind. Although, he very well could, he is a wizard, after all.

"What's your magic?" I put down my spoon and sat up straight.

Rufus' smile didn't get any less creepily attractive, but it did get wider "I can look into your past and shape your memories, I can make you see things from the deepest most locked away part of your mind." Rufus leaned in and rested his chin on the back of his hand "I use memory make magic, a long lost art."

I'd had a lot of weird dates in the past. Valdez, that cyclops, Valdez, that one transvestite, Valdez, that suicidal kid, did I mention Valdez? But Rufus had to be the weirdest.

"So," I said, trying to develop a better topic of conversation "Have any hobbies?"

"I do love a good game of chess." Rufus smiled wider. It was erie. I was creeped out by a very small number of things. They include Bleeding hearts (the flower), gum piercings, that transvestite man's fake boobs. Rufus' smile defiantly made the list in the same way as the bleeding heart flower, beautifully erie.

Despite that, I was glad to be getting somewhere. "Thats cool, I love chess."

Rufus didn't respond, Its as if he was frozen. I waited, occasionally putting another noodle in my mouth. Rufus didn't blink or breath. So it naturaly scared the crap out of me when his smile returned to the way it had been before we ordered and he said "I do apologize."

I jumped out of my skin "F-f-for what?"

He chuckled "I was in the restroom, you only saw the memory. It was pitiful that I didn't make it more life like, but I was focusing on other things."

I laughed, partually out of nerves, partually out of relief, partually out of amusment. We were both done eating.

"Is there somewhere else that you want to go or do you need a ride home?"

Rufus smirked "I would like a ride back to my guild, I know you know where that is." He removed his glove to revial the Sabertooth symbol on his right hand.

I quirked my eyebrow and nodded. I'd never noticed him around sabertooth. I walked out, leaving the jewl that it had cost on the table.

"I'm going to shadow travle you there, I trust you know what that is."

"You catch on quickly, Nico-san." I smiled and he took my hand. His was still free of its glove. I blushed, hoping he couldn't see in the moonlight.

"Call me Nico." I shadowtravled us to Sabertooth.

Rouge and Sting came from inside the guild to greet us. Rufus withdrew his hand from mine and suddenly became incredibly interested in slowly puting his glove back on. I could see his blush in the light streeming from the open guild doors.

I cleared my throught "That was interesting. Good night, Rufus."

He suddenly stood erect instaid of hunched over his glove, which seemed to be increadibly difficult to put on. "Goodnight, Nico"

I shadowtravled back to Fairytail increadibly flustered.


End file.
